Abby
An abby, short for aberration, is a creature that lurks on the other side of the fence that protects Wayward Pines. History When he was 30 years old, David Pilcher noticed that the human DNA was starting to mutate. He realized that in the future, humans were going to be extinct and tried to save as many of them as he could. As the years went by, a process of evolution mutated the human race into abbies, predators designed to endure the most hostile of environments. The abbies took over the world, and humans disappeared from the face of the earth. By the year 4014,Timeline recently awoken humans found abbies roaming through the forest, and took a picture of one of them. Three months later, an abby attacked a group of humans. They managed to take another photo of the beast, a photo that cost them three human lives. To avoid being attacked, the humans built an electric fence to keep the aberrations outside. Two years later, 26 humans went into the forest escaping Wayward Pines, but the abbies killed them. During 4020, several groups of humans left Wayward Pines and went far beyond what any human ever did since abbies appeared. A herd of abbies followed a group led by Adam Hassler to the ruins of San Francisco. At some point, humans managed to capture an abby and took it to a superstructure inside a mountain. On the year 4028, an abby went past the open fence to retrieve Arnold Pope's body to the forest, and before the door was closed, the abby returned from where it came. Later, an abby attacked Ethan Burke while he was outside in the forest, making a deep cut to his arm. Days later, a small group of abbies found a man, along with a human body, right outside the broken fence. The abbies devoured them in a matter of minutes, and when they found a way to go past the fence crawling under the truck, one of them managed to enter Wayward Pines. However, Sheriff Burke ran over it and shot it, killing it immediately. When he noticed that two more abbies were crawling under the truck, Ethan aimed to the wheels, lowering the truck with each shot, until the abbies were crushed under it. The following night, the line that powered the fence was turned off, and an abby started climbing it. A large group of abbies reached the town and killed most of the residents. The abbies followed a group of humans who had gone underground. They tore open the bunker's door and started climbing an elevator shaft that lead to the humans. However, Ethan Burke sacrificed himself by blowing up the elevator, crushing most of the abbies and blocking their passage. Later, the power was restored to the fence and the town was purged. Three years after the incident, no abbies were to be found at Wayward Pines. Physical description and behaviour Abbies are bipedal creatures with grey skin and no hair. They have a variety of advantages that put them on the top of the food chain as the most efficient carnivores in the world: talons to tear up their prey, heightened sense of hearing and smell, one hundred times more powerful than humans, and sharpened teeth. If needed, abbies can be extremely stealthy, surrounding their victim long before it notices they are near them. Their DNA is just 0.5% different from Homo-sapiens. Abbies usually travel in packs, and even isolated, an armed human has slim chances of overcoming one of them. They have limited cognitive abilities, and they have behavioral patterns that helped the humans to predict their movements. Unlike humans, abbies are unable to speak, using only roars to communicate. They don't limit themselves to hunting; abbies are also scavengers, able to eat animals that died days ago and are rotting carcasses. However, the smell of these bodies is strong enough to hide human smell. During winter, abbies migrate to warmer climates. References Category:Wayward Pines Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Alive